


Holding on to What Is Left

by writteninweakness



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, post zhou heqi's good ending without any other good endings, references to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: After the end, she gains a cat as life changes for everyone in the palace. This may not last, but at least they survived.





	Holding on to What Is Left

**Author's Note:**

> Well, from nearly the beginning in my turns in Mandaria, Zhou Heqi was my favorite, and I was so in disbelief about his execution that I made an effort to get his good end first. I was then subsequently disappointed, especially in comparing it to another end, but since I still haven't gotten a certain character's alternate ending and hate to see anything bad happen to animals, especially cats, the idea of the two of them adopting Shuang was born. And I tried to write it, but I don't know that I quite grasp either character.
> 
> Also, I know it's very unlikely their end continued happy, but... I get to dream a little, okay?

* * *

“This creature seems to like you,” Zhou Heqi said as he reached down to pick up Lord Shuang. She was surprised to see the cat allow him to get close, but if it was true that Shuang liked the scent of her perfume or whatever spice she ended up having on her, she wouldn’t be surprised if a bit had gotten on Zhou by now, with as much time as they had been spending together.

The palace remained in a state of chaos, with Zhao Lang gone, the princess dead, and the emperor off at the frontlines of the battle, and many ministers were trying to get power for themselves. The Grand Mentor, who had never wanted it for himself, now seemed to have more of it than anyone.

That was even, perhaps, in part her fault. She’d managed to gain some favor over the other consorts, and her support of Zhou was not unknown to the others, even if their affection for each other was forbidden. She was willing to risk it, even knowing that they might die if the emperor did not. Knowing as she did that if she did not ally with Zhou, who truly worried over the people of Cheng and was doing his best to help them in the emperor’s absence, a much worse fate was in store for the kingdom, she did everything she could to help this reluctant minister keep the government functioning.

“Then again,” Zhou continued, “who, knowing you, would not love you?”

She smiled, again touched by the gentleness of his spirit and his love for her. Would Chu Wanti truly have chosen him if Magda had not interfered? She wasn’t sure, but with him now, she did know that her own feelings for him were growing stronger by the day.

“I think it best we adopt him now,” she said, “as his owner is no more, but she loved him so dearly that I would hate to think of him lost or on his own.”

“I think that is best as well, and someone who loves you as I do cannot be all bad, even if I do not think Shan will enjoy having to chase after him.”

“He has Ba Qi to help.”

“Yes.” Zhou smiled. “I think those two may someday be as happy together as we are now.”

“Me, too,” she said, leaning her head against his as she reached over to pet the cat. No, this life wasn’t perfect, but it was still good. She hadn’t saved everyone, but she had spared his life, and that she would forever be grateful for, since the more time she spent with him, the more she grew to love him.

She didn’t want to make another trip through that book. She didn’t want to change things and lose him all over again. She didn’t think she could bear it.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Where’s that book you were going to show me?”


End file.
